


Stay The Night

by LindtLuirae



Series: Sakura x Uchihas Short Story Collection [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Itachi's pov, Non-Mass Au, Romance, Smut, itasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: Itachi returns home from a year long mission.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Series: Sakura x Uchihas Short Story Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726147
Comments: 43
Kudos: 154





	Stay The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohsotiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsotiny/gifts).



> For sweet Tiny who wanted smut or fluff. I took the liberty of combining the two 👀Enjoy the fluff-smut ahead~
> 
> Beta'd by Urusai, thank you for the help hun ❤️

Through the rain-soaked streets of a sleepy town walked a young man in a cloak, silent as the night. The awnings of closed shops dripped quietly into small puddles that reflected the half-obscured moon and the heavy grey clouds.

He hummed a soft tune reminiscent of lighter times; of sweet pink cheeks and smiling cherry lips and hands that cradled so softly. 

A cat prowled out of an alley, jet black fur soaked and luminous green eyes intelligent and knowing. Skipping over the puddles it made its way towards Itachi who crouched down to greet it. He scratched gently at its head and stroked its back until it purred. “It’s been a while Miki-chan.”

“Come on,” Miki-chan said in her choppy human accent. “She’s been waiting for you.”

Warmth spread through Itachi, invigorating him against the chill of autumn. He rose with renewed purpose, no longer content to idle through the familiar streets of Konoha. 

His father would be anticipating his return any moment now, but that didn’t mean Itachi couldn’t make a quick detour.

It had been a year.

The road leading up to her porch seemed to have acquired a handful of new houses. The brick tiling of the roofs maintained a neat coat of paint, shimmering slickly with rain. 

Itachi meandered through her front yard, smiling fondly at finding her strawberry bushes doing well and her lavender shrubs growing healthily. 

Her bedroom windows were dark, but the kitchen glowed dimly behind linen curtains, and a lone shadow moved within. Longing unfurled through Itachi’s heart; he’d done remarkably well suppressing his emotions while he was away on his mission, but it seemed they were finally catching up with him at once.

The twining vines of honeysuckles that wound around her door frame smelled like home.

He raised his knuckles to rap at the door even though he knew she sensed him the moment he stepped foot through the arching gates of Konoha. The door swung open and there she was, pink hair longer and spilling over her shoulders, lush lips turned up in a wobbly smile.

“You’re here,” she marvelled with a halting voice and covered her mouth as she drew in a shaky breath.

“I’m home,” he announced softly, feeling at once jaded and revitalised. The aches of long travel bled out of him right there on her porch, leaving behind a creature that felt light enough to float.

He spread his arms as she pitched forward into the comfort of his embrace and buried her face in the juncture where his throat met his collarbones. Her arms slipped under his cloak to snake around him, and her fingers sunk in the heavy material of his shirt. 

Sakura squeezed him tightly, her breath shallow against the strip of exposed skin at his collar. “I missed you so much.”

Itachi’s head bowed to rest against hers as he gathered her slight frame in his arms and breathed her in until she settled back into his being. “I missed you too, my love.” 

They parted, Sakura wiping at her damp eyes. “Come in, please,” she urged, taking hold of his palm and guiding him into the warmth of her hallway.

The door clicked shut behind him, and he found himself standing in the strip of light cast by her kitchen entrance. It smelled of cinnamon and vanilla extract, nearly as sweet as the peachy scent emanating from her hair. 

“I made us tea,” she said, wiping at her eyes once more and pulling him into the kitchen by his hand. 

Itachi followed willingly, his fingers clasping around her smaller hand. Once in her kitchen, he tugged gently at their joint hands, bringing her back into the security of his arms. Sakura jolted slightly, but immediately melted in his hold. “Let me look at you,” he murmured, tipping her chin back.

Bright green eyes, warm in the yellow light, gazed up at him from under the curl of pink lashes. He didn’t think it was possible, but she’d grown even more beautiful in his absence; her cheeks flushed healthily, her lips lush and pink, and her eyes like the afternoon sun breaking through the rich Konoha forests, green and gorgeous. 

Itachi tucked soft cotton candy hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her. She rose on her tiptoes, curving into him as their lips meshed. It was sweet and they lingered for what felt like an infinity packed into a moment just leaning against each other, their mouths speaking of a tenderness words could not encapsulate. 

He stroked the hair at the crown of her head, cupped her face between his larger palms and held her there against him where she belonged. “You look lovely,” he told her when her feet were planted firmly on the ground again and her blush had spread down to her neck where her dress left a generous offering of her smooth skin on display. 

“You look tired,” she replied gently, cradling his face between her hands. “Are you okay? Where’d you go?”

“I’m alive,” he reassured her, dragging her palms off his face to bestow a kiss on her knuckles. “I can tell you a bit about it over tea.”

Sakura nodded and hurriedly turned to the teapot. She poured them both a steaming cup and arranged them on a tray with biscuits. “Come on,” she said, leading them to her living-room.

Itachi reached with his hand to flick the lights on. The living-room remained the same as he had left it save for the elegant vase of lilies on her coffee table and an elaborate painting in what he recognised as Sai’s style hanging on the wall.

She set the tray down and immediately curled closer to him. It made him smile and cuddle her closer. “I can’t believe it’s been a year,” she whispered.

He petted her hair. “A year and fourteen days, I’ve been counting.”

“Where’d they send you? Tsunade-sama wouldn’t tell me,” she sighed, sounding faintly morose. But the contentment of being by his side seemed to overpower the feelings of melancholy his absence had inspired.

“To an island in Kiri,” Itachi divulged. “I can’t disclose much but it involved a potential Orochimaru base.”

“Oh,” Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes. “Did you run into him?”

“Yes.”

“Did you kill him?!” She sat up with a gasp, sounding hopeful.

Itachi chuckled ruefully. “I’m afraid it’s not that simple ...”

She pouted, earning a smile from her lover who reached forth to lovingly stroke her cheek. “We did hex him. He won’t be bothering anyone any time soon.”

Her face lit up. “That’s amazing!”

“Yes,” he agreed, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone. “It’s been a tedious mission, but we can call it a success.”

“I’m glad you’re home,” she said sincerely. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Itachi’s heart swelled. There was so much about her he missed: her honesty, her sincerity, her boundless kindness, the tenderness in her voice when it was him she addressed, the soft way she regarded him...

He moved in for another kiss, missing the feeling of her lips on his and longing for her taste. It had been a year, and yet she’d lingered on his taste buds like his favourite sweet, unforgettable. He’d missed her almost every day he was gone. 

She crawled closer to him, twisting in the loose circle of his arms. Itachi guided her to his lap, relished the feeling of her body settling against his. Every inch of her was familiar, was home.

He had a house to return to, parents to greet, yet this was where he felt most at peace. His hands settled on her hips, just feeling, recalling the dips of her body and the softness of her skin.

“I have to go to my house soon,” he told her regretfully, melding their mouths together again and again, trying to get his fill after so long before he’d have to leave her again.

She whimpered softly and he felt his heart squeeze. He didn’t want to leave; he didn’t think he could muster the will to untangle from the soothing warmth of her body anytime soon. 

“My father is expecting me,” he whispered hoarsely against lips that kissed with growing fervour as the prospect of him leaving loomed closer.

“Stay the night,” she urged, “please.”

His hold on her tightened, like his body was making its wishes known, refusing his factual brain. It was not a hard fight for her to win. If he could, Itachi would rather drown in her. 

Taking her face in his hands again, he deepened their kiss, his tongue delving past her lips. She hummed, pleased, and tried to press closer to him. The air between them frizzled, catching the sparks of their feelings until they both tingled with them. 

The scarred parts of Itachi that had always sought out her comfort, the more fragile corners of his soul that he let her heal, seemed to quiver and melt under her familiar touch. There was a feeling of safety spreading through him as his body was reminded of what it felt like to be soothed, to be understood and accepted.

To the world he would always be Itachi Uchiha, clan heir, legendary sharingan wielder, and future Hokage of Konohagakure. But here he was just Itachi.

Her Itachi. 

He wished he could just be that. There were no cruel expectations here, no pain. Just her healing hands and gentle mouth and love for him. Out of all his labels, being her lover was his favourite. 

Here he could just be a man who loved a woman until he ached with it. 

Her fingers curled in his shirt as the tension between them heightened. Memories of the last time he had her resurfaced—it was with the same desperation, with the same longing. 

Itachi mapped the stretch of her back with his palms, squeezed at her supple thighs. He clutched them firmly and rose with her wrapped around him.

She clung closer, arms circling his neck and ankles locking at the small of his back. He could almost read the happiness thrumming through her body as he led them to her bedroom. “You’re staying?” She asked hopefully, her eyes liquid green.

“Yes,” he said, and damned consequences to deal with them at a later time. “I’m staying.”

She hugged him, burying her face in his throat and shook like she might be crying. But when she leaned back to look at him again, her eyes were so bright and excited, it made Itachi want to dissolve at the seams.

No one ever looked at him like this; like he hung the stars in the sky, like he was something worth marvelling at. 

He set her down on her bed, hovering over her as their lips met again. Her hands twisted in his shirt and pulled him closer. Itachi’s cloak fell around them like a shield, containing her in the shadow of his body as his palms landed astride her head and she lay back on the mattress.

“What if you get in trouble?” she voiced hesitantly as his body pinned hers down.

Itachi studied her worried expression adoringly. “It’d be worth it,” he said truthfully and pecked her lips. “Now quit fretting ... we have much to catch up on.”

She squirmed beneath him at the promise, her touch worming under his shirt. Her hands left tingles in their wake as they undressed him, working on each part of him with care, caressing and rubbing as she went. 

Itachi’s focus turned to the hem of her dress. He pushed it up and up, exposing her dark cotton panties. He didn’t stop until it was tossed over her head and the milky expanse of her chest heaved quietly under his gaze. 

He caressed her gingerly, reacquainting with her curves, with the way goosebumps rose under his touch. 

“I’ve missed this,” he confessed as her body pressed back into his touch in invitation. 

Sakura let out a breathy laugh, wiggling lower to rub their fronts together. They both stuttered on a breath, and her fingers shook minutely as they slipped down his briefs and gripped him. She stroked him to full hardness in the span of a few breathless minutes with her mouth pressed to his throat and his hand sinking down the front of her panties to rub her. 

She was slick and hot to his touch, twitching restlessly against the glide of his fingers and the press of his thumb. 

Part of him wanted to take time to relish, to slowly map and feel her body, but it had been so long—longing slammed into him relentlessly, left him unbalanced and wanting so viscerally that it was all he could do not to rip her panties off and take her. 

She helped him take them off, kicking them down impatiently until they were dangling off one ankle. And just as soon, she had him locked in the cage of her thighs. “This is a speed round,” she whispered with an amused smile, and kissed him. “We’ll have another ... and another... and another...”

Itachi kissed her hard, swallowing her sounds as he parted her thighs and pressed into her. Inch by inch he sunk into her welcoming heat until he was buried in the depths of her. It was nearly overwhelming. He’d gone a year with just the memory of this with no way of feeling it.

Sakura was tight and warm and she fit him like they were created to meld together. His breathing had gone ragged as his body caught up with all the sensations—the unforgiving squeeze of her body trying to claim him, the slickness of her arousal, her undeniable need for him, and the way she moaned his name in her throat.

Just like that, Itachi was ruined. 

Whatever hopes he had to maintain a semblance of control were lost as desire and a primal urge took over. He bit at the skin of her throat as his hips drew back and pushed into her. Long, full thrusts left her gasping and clawing at his back, urging him closer, deeper.

Itachi let his body take over the way she seemed to let hers surrender to pleasure. They moved together like a dance, on muscle memory, the way they remembered. 

He angled his hips the way she loved, pinned her down like she desired. His movement sent Sakura into a spiral as she tried to choke back her sounds and failed. Her nails left grooves on his body, and her gasping moans drove him half-mad.

There was too much of everything in such a short time. He had no hope of acclimatising. Itachi’s body drew tight in a familiar sensation, signaling his impending orgasm.

With willpower he didn’t think he possessed, he pulled out of her and gripped himself at the base to stave off his release.

Sakura cried out at the loss of him, her thighs trying to press together. Itachi used his free hand to press down on her clit, quickly finding a rhythm that left her bucking up desperately. “Tell me when you’re close,” he rasped, the sight of her alone tempting his body to relinquish its hold on itself. 

It didn’t take long, the rapid stroke of his finger making her thighs shake. “Itachi…” she whimpered, his name like a plea on her tongue. “‘M almost there, unh!”

His body pulsed warningly—he hadn’t accounted for his tenuous control; the orgasm he denied himself was starting to crest through him. 

Itachi sank back inside her, and her body clamped around him hard as her own orgasm hit her. Her cries rose and her body quaked intensely and Itachi was gone.

Her rippling walls shattered him, and he was left grasping for a shred of self control. He found none. Itachi curled over her, grunting, the noises rising from the depth of his chest as he emptied his load into her in deep, grinding thrusts. “Unh, fu-ck,” he shook, his lungs straining and his head spinning. 

Sakura’s arms wrapped around him, her own frame still shuddering with after tingles. She held him close, her breathing loud in his ear. “Yess,” she was hissing over and over, her ankles locked at the small of his back as her body accepted every last drop of him until he was spent. 

Itachi’s arms gave under his weight, and he came down on her in full. But Sakura simply laid beneath him, her heart banging loudly against his chest, the same thundering storm that raged under his ribs.

“Gods,” she wheezed with a breathy laugh. “That was amazing. I missed this so much.”

With some effort, Itachi managed to roll off her and let out his own short laugh. “I was so ready, but I think my body needs some retraining.”

Sakura rolled on her side to rest her head on his chest. She smiled up shyly at him. “We can train,” she said, her smile turning a little devious. “Winner gets a wish.”

“Oho, a challenge,” he chuckled lightheartedly and turned to face her. He gathered her in his arms, his knee slipping between hers. “What am I gonna do with you Haruno…”

Her cheeks coloured, and her thumb brushed lightly at his sparse chest hair. “In the long term or now?”

“Both, always,” he murmured, feeling her slick back cooling under his palm. “There’re so many things I want to do with you…”

“Tell me about them?” she nudged gently, her arm slipping around his body and her palm resting on the back of his shoulder. 

Itachi smiled secretly, stroking the scarred skin under his touch. “I want to take you somewhere we can be alone for a while. No clan business, no long hospital shifts, just me and you.”

“That sounds so lovely,” she whispered, her eyes watching his lips like she was mesmerised. 

“And,” Itachi said softly, the hand on her back inching up to curl the ends of her hair around his fingertips. “And I know we haven’t had the chance to discuss this in depth but Sakura… I want to make you my wife.”

Her green eyes, wide and surprised, rose to meet his own. 

Itachi began to explain, “I’m tired of leaving too early in the morning or too late into the night when all I’d rather do is be here with you. I’m tired of my clan’s watchful eyes, their expectations, all the sneaking around. I just want to be able to come back home to you everyday and for that to be okay.”

He held his breath as he waited for her response. 

And then she smiled, and it was brilliant, and she buried her face in his chest. “Gosh, that would be amazing.”

His heart gave an excited little leap as her head tipped back and she gave him a small toothy grin. “Spending every night with you sounds like a pretty damn good deal.”

Itachi’s face dipped to kiss her, and she tasted even sweeter with that confession on the tip of her tongue. “I love you,” he told her, as he did every time he held her like this so she’d never dare forget. 

“I love you too,” she responded when he gave her a chance to breathe, but he was quick to seek more again. 

He rolled atop her, pressing every inch of him against every inch of her and felt pleasant tingles spreading all over him. “There are so many things I want to do with you,” he told her again, leaving kisses on the corners of her lips, her cheeks, the tip of her nose.

She chuckled, wrinkling her nose adorably. “I’m ready when you are.”

“I’m going to start by making you mine,” he promised against the soft curve of her lips. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Sakura murmured, their lips brushing together as she tipped her head back. 

Itachi sank into her kiss, remembering once again that he was finally home, finally in the arms of the woman he loved.

It was easy to put clan business and meeting his father out of his mind and surrender to the coaxing press of her body. What came after didn’t matter, what he had now took center stage.

They had training to do, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a review letting me know what you think! 💭


End file.
